Ascension Part 1: Zulsebrom
by Beardmead
Summary: After the recent victory over the Imperials, the Dragonborn seeks to protect the people of Skyrim from Jarl Ulfric's oppression, and eliminate the Thalmor threat once and for all.


**ZULSEBROM**

**Chapter 1: **Windhelm

* * *

I woke to a throbbing headache. The mead had definitly gone to my head. The celebration had been in my honor, and the honor of the the new High King Ulfric. We had taken the city of Solitude, and put the Imperial General Tulius in chains to be a hostage. The Civil War was over, but my conquest had just begun.

Pulling myself out of bed was no easy task. My sore muscles and stiff joints screamed in protest. I stumbled wearily over to my wardrobe and into my boiled leather doublet. I broke my fast in silence as my wife and children stirred upstairs.

"I didn't hear you rise. Good morning my love." Ysolda sat beside me and shared my meal. "I'm glad you've returned."

"I fear not for long. Ulfric plans on securing the borders. I'll be needed in the Palace." My hand enveloped hers and squeezed.

"Good morning Father!" Blaise skipped down the tairs to join us at the table. "I heard you captured the General!" He had suffered as a stableboy in Solitude before I brought him into my family.

"Father! You're home!" Sofia ran to the table and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you!"

"And I you!." I gulped down a mug of cold water. "I have a gift for all of you. I built a home for us. Somewhere calm and distant from these troubles."

"But the War has ended." Ysolda frowned. "Everywhere is safe now."

"The Empire may seek to reclaim Skyrim." I replied. "I don't want you to be living next to Ulfric's throne in Titus Mede comes marching across Eastmarch."

"Very well." Ysolda took my dish and mug. "I'll gather our things."

"There's no need. I asked the Khajit caravan to take care of them." Being well connected within Riften definitely had its advantages. I got to my feet and headed for the stairs. Sofia jumped on my back and I lifted her onto my shoulders. I walked down the hall and set Sofia down. "Go get what's in the chest at the foot of my bed." I told them. They both ran into my bedroom gleefully, and emerged a moment later with a new wooden sword for Blaise and a doll for Sofia. "Go show your mother!" They hurried down the stairs to play with their new toys.

"Wake up you oaf." Calder grunted in displeasure. "Come on. I'm fairly certain I had more mead than you."

"You did." My housecarl sat up drowsely. "But I drank more ale."

I smiled and reached down to help him to his feet. "Get ready to go. Ulfric will need us."

"It never ends with that one does it."

"Nay, it doesn't. Bring your armor and weapons. Our orders won't be to cook his majesty's breakfast."

I returned to my room and brought my own armor out. "Blaise! Come help me!" He rushed up the stairs, swinging his toy sword all the way.

"What is it father?" Blaise put the blade in his belt.

"It's time you learned how to put on armor." I gestured him over to the bed. His attention span was short, but he learned quickly. I was soon covered in heavy steel plate. Each strap fastened tightly until it felt secure. "Your armor should feel like a second layer of skin."

"Father?" Blaise inquired after he tightened my sheath across my back. "Does your sword have a name?"

"Aye. It was dubbed Wyrmsbane by a close friend of mine." In truth, Esbern had chosen the title after I slayed the dragon Parthunaax. The blade was entirely dragonbone; the hilt, polished ebony. A fiery red ruby was afixed to the pommel. I had enchanted it while studying at the College of Winterhold, and would burst into flames during conflict.

"I wish my sword had a name." Blaise glanced at his dull blade in despair.

"Someday soon, you'll join me in battle, and prove your worth. Then we will name your sword. Until then, practice with Gregor. He is my housecarl in the Pale, and will be waiting for you at our new home."

"I am ready my Thane." Calder was waiting at the door, fully armed and prepared to serve. "Ulfric has sent a messenger to bring us to him."

"Very well. Hand my my helmet Blaise." I tucked it under my arm and headed downstairs. Ysolda and Sofia embraced me and said their goodbyes.

I pushed open the door and inhaled the crisp, fresh air. Windhelm was consistantly frigid, but I didn't mind. I had grown used to the snow and frequent blizzards.

"Right this way sir." A Stormcloak soldier gestured for me to follow him.

"You go ahead soldier. I have an errand to run."

"King Ulfric requests your presence at once." He protested.

"Ulfric would not be King if it weren't for me. Surely he can wait a while longer." The guard was visibly offended, but he did not voice his distaste. "Come Calder. Let us find Brunwulf."

We found the old veteran in the Grey Quarter, knocking some sense into Rolff Stone-Fist. The war hero disliked Ulfric's treatment of the Dunmer. Rolff however, frequently voiced his opinion and made racist remarks as he stumbled about the slum in the small hours of the morning.

"Brunwulf! You seem agitated!" called Calder. The fighting immediatly stopped once they noticed us.

"My apologies Thane." He saluted and nodded to Calder. "I did not realize you had approached."

"It matters little. Besides, he deserves it." I glared at Rolff as he stood. "Return to your home, drunk. Brunwulf, come with me."

The nord walked with me to the New Gnisis Cornerclub, an inn for the local Dunmer. I had some food brought to him and Calder bought another ale. "I need your help Brunwulf. The war may be over, but the danger is long from gone."

"Aye." the nord grunted between mouthfuls. "I have already heard reports of violence amongst the guards."

"The people are unhappy. Ulfric will demand taxes be payed by the Orc Strongholds, and several Khajit caravans have been raided by soldiers."

"Ulfric seeks to bring Skyrim under Nord rule, and put the other races to the sword." Brunwulf had finished and wipped his beard with a rag. "This new nation will not last long if we Nords are stood upon the backs of the other races."

"Exactly. That is why I need your help. Ulfric has requested to speak with me. I intend to remove him from the throne."

"I agree." Brunwulf nodded. "But the people won't. That would just antagonize the Nords."

"I know, but there is no better time to act then now, while he is vulnerable." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'll round up some men to aid us. Ambarys!"

The bartender glance up from his sweeping and came to our table. "What is it friend?"

"Round up your men. Our time has come."

The Dark Elf smiled. His blood red eyes lit with joy. "Very good. We will meet you at the Palace."

We left together, Calder trailing behind us. I noticed glimpses of movement as we left the Grey Quarter and walked to the Great doors of the Palace of Kings. The guard their recognized me and Brunwulf and nodded to us.

I pushed open the great wooden doors to the Palace and approached the throne. Ulfric was seated upon it. His steward and housecarl stood on his right and left. Galmar Stone-Fist sat at the end of the banquet table, eating a hunk of bread.

"Good morning Ulfric!" I called out as I approached the stone seat. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Indeed! There is much we need to discuss." Ulfric had donned the Jagged Crown of old and grinned at my arrival.

"Aye." I replied. "Much you need to explain."

"You seem angry Dovakiin." He sat up and crossed his arms. "What troubles you so?"

"When I joined the Stormcloacks, I hoped to unify Skyrim in order to claim it as our own. But after three long months of fighting, I realize that you don't seek this."

"I do not understand my friend. I have unified the nords." Ulfric's smile had turned into a confused glare.

"Skyrim is not made up of just Nords," I stood at the base of the steps. Calder stood beside me. "and with your leadership, Skyrim will fall to her knees."

"Take your cold words somewhere else." Galmar stepped between us and placed a hand on my chest.

"Step aside housecarl." I glared at him icily, and then at Ulfric. "I challange you to single combat. Just as you challanged Torygg."

His court gasped at my demand. "Very well Stormblade. We will see who is the greater warrior. Guards! Move the tables!"

The guards quickly pushed the long dining tables to either side of the palace. Ulfric's court were escorted to them as well. Galmar helped Ulfic don his armor and handed him his war axe. He brandished it and stretched his arm.

His armor was polished steel inlaid with ebony. On his chest were the sigils of Riften, Windhelm, and Winterhold; the first three holds to take Ulfric's side. Two metal bears roared on his shoulders and a blue cloak was drapped under the heavy plate. His helm covered his entire head but his mouth and eyes, presumedly so he could still use his Thu'um. Galmar handed him his war axe that glowed with a certain magic that made me want to run, but I ignored it.

"Are you ready Jarl Ulfric?" I drew my great sword and prepared myself for battle.

"I am ready old friend," he stepped foward confidently. "and I am sorry."

He opened his mouth in prepreation for a shout. I anticipated this and did the same. His Thu'um disapated against mine and slammed into him, weakened only slightly. Ulfric was pushed back, but kept his footing. He rushed forward and raised his axe. I readied my sword and met his charge. His axe descended quickly, but I met it with my blade and pushed it away.

He staggered back and came at me again, this time low. I jumped back and swung at him from the left. He parried and backed away.

"You cannot win Ulfric!" I raised my blade across my body in preparation for an attack.

He spun and slashed at me and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled until he had me pinned. "Neither can you, traitor." Ulfric put his axe against my throat and prepared for the finishing blow. My sword lay just out of my reach, but I realized that I had another option.

"FUS RO DAH!" Ulfic flew up and hit the great chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The unrelenting force of my shout caused the chain that held it in place to break. I rolled out of the way just before the chandelier hit the ground in a heap, Ulfric beneath it.

"It has been an honor," Ulfric rasped, "to die by your hand."

I retrieved my great sword and lifted Ulfric out of the pile. I placed at the foot of his throne and put my blade up to his chest. He sat up and looked me in the eye. "Do it." He gripped the blade and pulled it towards himself, "I will die with honor."

Without another thought, I plunged the sword between the plate mail up to the hilt. He gurgled quietly as his eyes rolled back and blood poured out of his mouth. I grasped his collar and pushed his corpse off Wyrmsbane in triumph. Caldar approached me and took the sword to be cleaned.

"Hail Dragonborn!" The call came from the far end of the throne room. Brunwulf had entered with his Dunmer allies, "Windhelm belongs to you know."

"And hopefully, all of Skyrim."

* * *

**Probably the first FanFic I'm serious about. Let me know what you think. PM me for suggestions, and I'd be happy to add any characters. By the time, most of you read this, I'll be well into the second chapter.**


End file.
